Monobeasts
The Monobeasts (ボスケモノ) are minor characters introduced in'' Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' and were used by Monokuma during the Killing School Trip to prevent the participants from accessing the various islands connected by bridges to the central island. They are a collection of five animal-themed giant robots used by Monokuma to keep the students in line, the Monobeasts first appeared from Jabberwock statue on the central island at Jabberwock Park under the authority of Monokuma, treating them as his own pets. When they are first introduced, Monokuma presents their power using Usami as an example by commanding them to attack her. After they're introduced they take up residence in front of the bridges on the central island, blocking the students from crossing them to the other islands until Monomi begins destroying them one by one. Appearance Horse Mecha Horse Mecha is a large metallic structure depicting that of a horse, being very lifelike in attributes but far larger in size. It has the resemblance of a Trojan Horse in certain aspects only much more complex. Its mane comes away from its head via metal rods and the various components to its make-up are connected by joints with a red, glowing, circular lighting. Its kneecaps, chest and underbelly all accommodate protruding sections which come away from the main body with an etched cross symbol. The components that provide its full body structure are all of different shapes and sizes but are connected by various bolts. It's tail is a thin, black tube with a pointed metal cone attached to the end of it. Snake Mecha Tiger Mecha Tiger Mecha is a large mechanical structure depicting a realistic sabre-tooth tiger in certain attributes. It has a pale yellow coloration combined with dark brown components used to attach its various joints. These protruding brown components have red, glowing cross marks etched into the middle of each. It has sharp claws, razor fangs and has a tail with the appearance of a flail, a long black tube with a square spiked component attached to the tip. It has a large military gun attached to its back which is the same length oasits main body. Eagle Mecha Gorilla Mecha Gorilla Mecha imitates that of a Gorilla and mechanically walks on all fours, its front arms shaped as large fists however it does have the ability to stand on its back legs when necessary. Gorilla Mecha only has one glowing eye, the rest of its head is covered by half a piece of the soldier's head from the original Jabberwock statue. The soldier wears a crested helmet and this is attached to the right side of Gorilla Mecha's head. Gorilla Mecha is made up of several different components but its main body is plated to protect the mechanical gears underneath. Its mechanical legs are attached to its upper body via two metal rods which keep the joints together and its arm components are plated with metal sheets for extra protection. Its feet are stabilized by two metal blocks which allow it to walk steadily and its knuckles, knees, thighs, shoulder and chest plate components are accompanied by an etched cross symbol that glows red at a random rate. Personality The Monobeasts show no signs of self-thinking, being under the control of Monokuma and obeying his every command. Eagle Mecha does not falter in its attack on Usami showing that the Monobeasts feel no compassion or other emotional feelings. However while this is the case, Monokuma summons the Monobeasts in accordance with their 'contract' showing they might not be fully under his control and may simply have an agreement to do his bidding for their own personal benefit. What also might suggest the Monobeasts are sentient is Monokuma's concern when one of his Monobeasts goes missing, he is worried they may be boycotting him for receiving a lack of food, something he may not have said if they were fully controlled and unable to perceive. Abilities Vast Strength The Monobeasts are immensely strong, being more than four times the size of the individual students, and their large and thick metallic structure makes it difficult to damage them even with weaponry. The Monobeasts were likely designed for physical combat due to most of them having many metallic arm structures, claws and talons as well as spiked tails and head protection in order to protect themselves since their weaponry would be ineffective at close range. Usami began attacking the Monobeasts one by one and each time they were more of a formidable challenge, the last leaving her drenched in blood due to the fierceness of the battle however she is still able to defeat the final Monobeast. This shows of their incredible strength as Usami herself is also quite powerful. Assortment of Powerful Weaponry While not all the Monobeasts are shown to have weapons, Eagle Mecha and Tiger Mecha do have weaponry built on the outside of their fully body structure. On one occasion the strength of these weapons are presented, such as when Monokuma used Usami as an example by using Eagle Mecha'sGgatling guns attached to its feet to destroy Usami with many bullets, these bullets were also able to fell trees behind her, leave a gash on Hajime Hinata's cheek and ripped Usami's ribbons to shreds while puncturing many holes in her mechanical body. The showcase of such powerful weaponry would also make it believable that Tiger Mecha's large, singular military gun attached to its back would also be as strong and have the same rapid fire. This weaponry would make it impossible for the Class 77-B to attack the Monobeasts from a long-range distance. History ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Once Monokuma had gathered the Class 77-B at Jabberwock Park, he explained that he would like them all to participate in the Killing School Trip however when Nekomaru Nidai, Akane Owari, and Peko Pekoyama threatened him with force in disagreement he responded with a force of his own, summoning the Monobeasts from Jabberwock Statue. The statue crumbled away to reveal five exact replicas of the animals on the statue but in giant robotic form and were an almighty force against the students, being almost four times the size of the students or bigger. Monokuma decided to make Usami an 'example to everyone' in Monobeast Execution and commanded Eagle Mecha to attack her with two gattling guns attached to its wings. It was able to obliterate Usami, down trees behind her and caused a gash on Hajime's cheek during the onslaught spray of bullets. After Monokuma had made his point known, that disobeying him would result in the same punishment, he and the Monobeast's left together. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Each Monobeast, Horse Mecha, Eagle Mecha, Tiger Mecha, Snake Mecha and Gorilla Mecha are placed standing guard by each bridge with a barrier gate for extra precaution to make sure the students of Class 77-B have no access to the other islands. They do not move from these positions and stand stationary. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts The next morning after the first class trial, the Class 77-B gather at the Hotel Restaurant to discuss the situation when Monokuma appeared. He stated that one of his Monobeasts at gone missing and that he was looking for it, despite his inquiry, the class do not know what has happened to it so Monokuma promptly leaves. Usami then appeared and Chiaki asked if she knew anything about the disappearing Monobeast, Usami explained that she had defeated it and had released the lock on the bridge gate thus allowing the class access to the second island. After the class had finished their discussion, Hajime proceeded to the second island bridge and found that the Tiger Mecha Monobeast had indeed disappeared. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent The next morning after the second Class trial, the remaining class gather in the Hotel Restaurant for discussion and Usami once again appeared, stating she had defeated yet another Monobeast and had released access to another island. The class are still overwhelmed that she's able to defeat such large monsters. After they had finished their discussion, Hajime headed for the third island and noticed that the Snake Mecha Monobeast had once again disappeared. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Clockwork? While the remaining class had a discussion in the Hotel Restaurant, the morning after the 3rd Class trial, Usami once again appeared. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu already realizing that she has defeated another Monobeast asked if she had and she explained that she had, the class are reluctant to explore the 4th island but do so anyway. Hajime headed for the 4th island bridge on the central island, discovering once again that the Eagle Mecha Monobeast guarding it had disappeared. Before entering he wondered how someone such as Usami could defeat a Monobeast but chose not to question it any further as it was simply unexplainable. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Usami appeared again in the morning at the Hotel Restaurant after the fourth Class trial to inform the remaining students that she had defeated the final Monobeast, the Horse Mecha Monobeast, after an intense battle. The students notice her head is covered in blood showing the fierceness of the battle but react poorly to what she has achieved and immediately leave to explore the final island for themselves. While the students explore the final island they discover Sea King Industries, a mid-sized corporation located inside a small building. Kazuichi Soda states that the company is known for making electric insulation and other machine parts and that they only have 100 employees. The machines work on making humanoid robots and are now utilized for making Monobeasts, thanks to Monokuma. Relationships Monokuma Monokuma has the Monobeasts under his control as they will do anything he requests, he seems to treat them as pets rather than mere machines and tools. Because Monokuma refers to his relationship with the Monobeasts as per their 'contract' it could be that the Monobeasts aren't fully under his control but simply have an arrangement. Usami Usami saw the beasts as enemies and sought to destroy them. The Monobeasts carried out their orders from Monokuma and attacked Usami without hesitation, showing they also see Usami as an enemy that should be destroyed. Gallery Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Tiger Monobeast.png|Tiger Monobeast design sketches Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Snake Monobeast.png|Snake Monobeast design sketches Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Eagle Monobeast.png|Eagle Monobeast design sketches Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Horse Monobeast.png|Horse Monobeast design sketches Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Gorilla Monobeast.png|Gorilla Monobeast design sketches Danganronpa 2 Magical Monomi Minigame Enemies Stage 1 Tiger Monobeast.png|Tiger Monobeast model Danganronpa 2 Magical Monomi Minigame Enemies Stage 2 Snake Monobeast.png|Snake Monobeast model Danganronpa 2 Magical Monomi Minigame Enemies Stage 3 Bird Monobeast.png|Eagle Monobeast model Danganronpa 2 Magical Monomi Minigame Enemies Stage 4 Horse Monobeast.png|Horse Monobeast model Danganronpa 2 Magical Monomi Minigame Enemies Stage 5 Robot Monobeast.png|Gorilla Monobeast model Quotes *“To be honest, I'm searching too. My valued servant...has disappeared.” (Monokuma talking about Monobeasts'') *“Maybe I cut back on the cost of their food too much? Perhaps they're boycotting me?” (Monokuma talking about Monobeasts) *“Surge... O gods who dwell between light and darkness... In accordance with our contract, I summon thee now... Come forth, Monobeasts!” (Monokuma introducing Monobeasts) *“After a fierce battle that's never been seen in history, I've finally succeeded in conquering the last Monobeast.” (Usami talking about Monobeasts) *“With the Monobeast gone we crossed the fifth bridge and arrived at the final island.” (Hajime Hinata talking about Monobeasts) Trivia *In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope, members of Class 77-B fought the Super High School Level Elite Task Force and the two robot units allied with them fighting with Nekomaru and Kazuichi Soda could be seen as a reference to the Monobeasts from the Neo World Program due to their similar appearance and mechanical strength. *Usami defeats each Monobeast one by one but despite this it is unknown how she defeats them and what happens to them after as her battles with them are carried out off-screen. *Monokuma explains that he fears the Monobeasts may boycott him for cutting down their food supply, this could possibly show the Monobeasts to be sentient and at times not fully under Monokuma's control. *Gorilla Mecha is the only Monobeast to retain a piece of the original Jabberwock statue, half of the soldier's head attached to its own. The reason for this unknown given the fact that it debilitates its sight and potentially makes it a weaker force. *Their role is similar to that of the Exisals in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Both are non-sentient robots used as Monokuma's enforcers, and both are gradually taken out of commission over the course of the game. Navigation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp